Kellerman's Family Retreat
by lolacola01
Summary: Completely based on the movie Dirty Dancing. Some of the dialogue is the same.


Kurt sunk lower in the hot leather seats in the back of his Dad's old beaten up Chevy as the radio blasted the Four Seasons. They were heading towards their first official family vacation since Burt married Carole four months earlier. Finn, Kurt's brand new stepbrother sat beside him in the backseat watching the trees go by in a blur. It was the summer of nineteen-sixty-three and Kurt was seventeen-year-old. The summer before senior year was about to start, and the summer Kurt finally allowed himself to be brave enough to admit to his family who he really was. Three weeks before packing up the car and heading towards Kellerman's family retreat, Kurt had sat his Dad and Stepmother down to tell them he was a homosexual. Not exactly what Burt wanted to hear from his only son, but to his credit he reacted the way Kurt thought he would. At first there was a lot of confusion. Being openly gay in the early sixties wasn't exactly common. But when Carole explained everything to her husband he quickly let his son know that he was still loved, but by no means did he agree with it. He would love his son, but he didn't want to know or see anything that would make him uncomfortable. They came to a silent agreement that Kurt wouldn't talk about his private life, and Burt wouldn't ask any questions. That had been their only conversation about the matter, and three weeks later things had gone back to normal. Kurt slipped forward in his seat to rest his chin on his Dad's shoulder as the car moved quickly towards its destination.

"Anything looking familiar to you yet, kid?" Burt asked patting Kurt's hand with his own. Kellerman's family retreat had been an old favorite destination for Burt and his first wife, Elizabeth. They would take the nine hour drive every summer, and spend three weeks in the upstate New York retreat. But after Elizabeth's death in nineteen-fifty-four, Burt never returned for their family vacation, and Kurt soon forgot about the place.

"Not really," Kurt mused watching the road signs pass him by.

"Not surprising really," Burt smiled. "You always passed out in the backseat before we left the driveway back home.

"Your Dad tells me you were always winning the dancing competitions when you used to come here," Carole smiled. "Fancy showing me how it's done?"

"He and his Mom used to enter the Mother son dance competition every year," Burt smiled proudly looking at Kurt through the mirror.

"You and Finn should enter it," Kurt said trying not to show the sadness at the realization his own Mom wouldn't be there this time.

"Or you could enter it for me," Finn mumbled from his seat. "There's no way I'm dancing with my Mother."

"I think his mind is too focused on that Watson girl back home," Carole whispered giving Kurt a wink. "Anyway, I'd rather dance with someone who won't step all over my feet."

"I'd love to," Kurt smiled before settling back into his seat. His eyes drifted to the sky like it always did when his thoughts turned to his Mom. The last time he had danced was the last summer they went to Kellerman's with his Mom before he knew she was sick. They had won the Mother son competition. He could still hear her infectious laughter when they posed with their trophy as Burt took picture after picture of them. It was that night he promised his Mom she would get the second dance at his wedding. A promise even then he knew he would never be able to keep. He didn't know his Mom was sick, but he knew he would never be able to marry. Even at the age of nine Kurt knew he was different. He knew he would never be able to proudly calm someone as his own because what he was wasn't accepted by society.

"Here we are," Burt announced pulling Kurt from his thoughts as he turned the car from the road towards a dirt road. The sound of music was heard before Kurt could see anything.

"Alright all you campers complimentary dance lessons in the gazebo out front, starting in five minutes."

"That's Bruce Kellerman," Burt said pointing out the sound of the voice over the loud speaker. "He's the owner."

"The guy you went to high school with?" Finn asked climbing out of the back seat.

"We've got swimming lessons by the lake at one, we've got art class, and Volleyball. We've got it all folks. We've got… Burt? Burt Hummel?" Bruce yelled over the speaker.

"There he is," Burt smiled taking Carole's hand as an overweight man came bounding towards them. "

"Burt."

"Bruce," Burt smiled stretching out his hand.

"None of that," Bruce laughed pulling Burt into his arms. "It's been too long… too long."

"I want you to meet my wife," Burt smiled pulling away from Bruce. "Carole, this is Bruce Kellerman. Bruce this is my beautiful wife Carole."

"Carole, I want you to know if it wasn't for this man standing here," Bruce smiled proudly wrapping his arm around Carole's shoulder to look at Burt. "If it wasn't for this man here, I wouldn't be standing here. This man made this whole place possible."

"Is that so?" Carole asked looking around.

"I was days away from quitting schooling and joining the army when this guy stopped me," Bruce explained. "He told me I couldn't give up my education."

"Only because we had that big game against Fairview high and you were the only decent kicker we had," Burt pointed out.

"But if he hadn't have stopped me when he did I would never have stayed and taken that summer job here after junior year," Bruce explained. "I would have probably had a bullet in my ass long before now."

"So you worked here right from high school?" Carole asked looking around.

"For ten long years before I bought the place and renamed it Kellerman's," Bruce nodded. "And this one," he added pointing at Burt, "was my first customer."

"Mine and Elizabeth's honeymoon," Burt said smiling at the memory.

"It wasn't long before they were bringing the little one with them," Bruce smiled.

"Speaking of," Burt smiled stepping out of the way to reveal Kurt.

"It can't be," Bruce laughed clapping his hands together. "This isn't little Kurt?"

"Not so little anymore," Burt smiled proudly pushing Kurt forward. "Kurt, this is your godfather Bruce."

"He knows who I am," Bruce laughed pulling Kurt into his arms. "Hey, can you still hit that high note like you used to? This kid hit notes Jackie Wilson could only dream of," he said talking to Carole.

"He still can," Carole smiled.

"Only in the shower," Kurt said shyly. "I don't really sing anymore."

"This is my stepson, Finn," Burt said nodding towards Finn who was busy checking out a few girls walking by. "McKinley High's star quarterback."

"Nice to meet you son," Bruce smiled keeping his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "You have no idea how long I've been bugging Burt to get his butt up here. I've got the best cabin picked out for you and your lovely family."

"You didn't have to go to any trouble," Burt said moving to get the bags out of the car.

"No trouble at all. Sam, get the bags."

A young blonde boy about eighteen came rushing forward. "Right away, Bruce."

"This is Sam, he will be here to take care of all of your needs for the next few weeks," Bruce said. "So there's a dance class starting in a few minutes. What do you say Burt?"

"It's my first real vacation in nine years," Burt laughed. "I say there's a seat and a cold beer waiting for me somewhere."

"Well get settled in," Bruce said. "I expect to see you all at dinner tonight."

Bruce walked off yelling into his speaker. "He seems… nice," Carole smiled.

"You'll get used to him," Kurt laughed reaching down to pick up one of his bags.

"I don't think so," Sam said grabbing the bag before Kurt could get to it. "It's more than my jobs worth to let a guest carry their own bag."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he watched Sam walk ahead with his bags. "You okay there Kurt?" Carole asked pulling Kurt from his thoughts.

"Fine," Kurt nodded quickly.

"He seems nice," Carole noted looping her arm through Kurt's as they walked towards the cabin.

"I hadn't noticed," Kurt mumbled trying to hide his blush.

"One two three four," a short brunette yelled over the loud music. "Listen to the music and let your body feel it."

"She seems mean," Carole whispered as her and Kurt stood off to the corner of the room watching the dance class take place.

"Let's just not make eye contact with her," Kurt laughed.

"That's Santana." Sam moved to stand beside Kurt. "The best dancing instructor we've got here."

"She does seem to know what she's doing," Carole smiled politely.

"She was on her way to becoming the next Ginger Rogers when a big scandal broke," Sam said in a whisper.

"Scandal?" Kurt asked watching Santana instruct an elderly couple.

"Bruce will never tell anyone what it was, but it was bad enough to run her and her group out of town," Sam answered. "She's been dancing here for three summers now."

Kurt looked towards the other end of the hall where Bruce and a group of waiters came walking in. "There are some simple rules," he yelled causing most of the room to look at him. "You serve the food, smile politely and keep your hands to yourself. You don't try anything funny. This is a family place and if I see anything I don't like from you guys, you're out. Got it?"

"His barks worse than his bite," Sam smiled. "He's a puppy dog really."

"Well, well if it isn't the entertainment," Bruce said bitterly as the entrance doors swung open and a group of people came piling in. "Stop right there. I'm talking to you."

Kurt watched as one guy in the group stepped forward to where Bruce was standing. "Problem?" he asked in a calm voice causing Santana to stop dancing and look over.

"Damn right there's a problem," Bruce snapped. "You know the rules Anderson. You dance, share a polite conversation, but you do not go wondering off into the woods with paying customers. No funny business. You keep your hands off, you got it?"

"Why don't you focus on making sure your waiters get the water on the tables on time and leave the hard stuff to me?"

Who's that?" Kurt whispered as the guy wearing jeans and white t-shirt with a leather jacket thrown over his shoulder strutted passed them with his group following.

"Blaine Anderson," Sam said in disgust. "Santana's dance partner. He thinks he owns the place."

"He was quite rude to Bruce," Carole remarked shaking her head.

"He's rude to everyone," Sam said. "Bruce only keeps him here because of Santana. But he's on his last legs. One more outburst like that and he and his group are gone."

"Carole, Kurt," Bruce smiled walking towards them. "Come sit down. I've already got lunch ordered for you."

"Take some advice, Kurt," Sam whispered as they walked across the dance floor to the tables. "Keep away from Anderson and his group. They cause nothing but trouble wherever they go."

"Watch it, mouth," Santana warned sending Sam a warning glare.

"I call it how I see it," Sam shrugged guiding Kurt away. "You don't need that kind of distraction," he whispered so Santana wouldn't hear.

"I don't plan on going anywhere near them," Kurt said glancing over his shoulder to find Santana watching him.

#


End file.
